coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4026 (14th June 1996)
Plot Norris tells the Wiltons that he buried the golf clubs as he wished he was burying Angela. Stephen tells Alma that he doesn't want her to keep avoiding him. He wants them to be friends and she agrees to that. Mavis feels awful for having thought Norris a murderer. When Audrey warns Alma to keep her hands off Stephen, Alma decides she'll have to come clean to Mike, fearing Audrey will get to him first. Mike talks to Josie about how to deal with women who have crushes on other men. She advises him to play it cool. Raquel makes her dislike of Terry obvious when he chats her up. Jack congratulates her on seeing through him. Terry makes a big show of shaking Des's hand and telling him there's no hard feelings. Alma tells Mike that she kissed Stephen and is furious when he shrugs it off, putting it down to a middle-aged crush. Derek is relieved when Angela phones to speak to Norris. Stephen and Deirdre get on well when Mike and Alma take them out. Alma is upset when Stephen flirts with Deirdre. Andy borrows the keys to the cafe flat to show Anne round. He tells her that he'd like for them to live together but she accuses him of making too many assumptions. Tricia flirts heavily with Terry and is annoyed when Vera warns her off. Mike tells Alma he guessed that she had feelings for Stephen. She accuses him of humouring her and says she'd have gone to bed with Stephen if he'd have asked. She accuses him of not caring about her. Cast Regular cast *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards Guest cast *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce *Pianist - Brian Pendleton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Baldwin's Sportswear - Factory floor and canteen *Unnamed restaurant Notes *Rita Sullivan (Barbara Knox) is credited but does not appear. *This episode was transmitted at 6.45pm to allow for coverage of Euro 96 football in all ITV regions except for Scottish Television where transmission time was 9.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stephen's reappearance makes Alma decide to confess all to Mike. Terry finds a fan at last. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,990,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns